


Dancing Queen

by Izo_mech



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Jazz being Jazz, M/M, Same old Prowl, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izo_mech/pseuds/Izo_mech
Summary: Jazz is bored on monitor duty so he does what he does best





	Dancing Queen

“Ooh. You can Dance. You can jive - Havin’ tha’ time of ya life. Ooh, see that girl? Watch the scene, Diggin’ tha dancin’ queen.” sang Jazz

Jazz was dancing around listening to an earth song. Sure he probably should have been working and watching the monitors but did that really matter? The time they had spent on earth, and his own small obsession with the culture, had created a fondness for music and dance so why not? 

The cons have been pretty quiet after their last battle ‘lickin’ their wounds’ as Blaster said. He spun around tapping his feet and dancing around. He had his eyes closed the moment was one too be lost in.

“Friday night an’ tha lights are low, lookin’ out for a place ta go, where they play tha right music. Getting in the swing. Ya come ta look for a king, anybody could be tha’ guy, night is young and tha music’s high. With a bit of rock music, everythin’s fine. You’re in tha mood for a dance, an’ when ya get tha chance-”

(Prowl’s POV)

Prowl was walking down the hall when he hears an upbeat song playing and someone singing. Walking a little further down the hall he noticed the door to the monitor room was open slightly, walking towards it the singing got louder and when he peeked inside he saw his friend Jazz singing and dancing seemingly having the time of his life. Now normally he would have gotten after someone for slacking off on the job but seeing how much fun the mech was having caught him off guard. He looked around quietly and decided to sit there watching the scene quietly.

It made his processor go a bit numb for a moment. Did he have time to just sit there and watch? Was it weird to sit there and watch? His mind wandered for a moment then gathering up the courage he set the clipboard that he was holding down on the ground quietly and opened the door a little more as heard the music keep playing and Jazz continued to sing. 

(Normal POV) 

“Ya are tha danicn’ queen, young a’ sweet, only seventeen, Dancin’ queen. Feel tha beat from tha tambourine, ooh yeah. Ya can dance, ya can jive. Havin’ the time of ya life-” He tapped his pede as he got lost in the music.

“Ooh , see tha girl? Watch that scene, diggin’ tha dancin’ queen!” as Jazz spun around he finally noticed Prowl standing in the doorway. He smirked when he saw how his friend was staring.

He jumped at the opportunity to see how well Prowl could dance, he moved over to the mech and pulled him towards the middle of the monitor room, “Come on Prowler! Take a break an’ dance with meh-” Prowl scoffed as he crossed his arms. Jazz grinned as he continued to dance and then he started too sing again, “You’re a teaser, ya turn ‘em on,” He pried the mech servo open and tricked Prowl into spinning him around. 

Flustered and wings rising as his faceplates turned a light shade of pink, he thought to himself ‘Can I really say no now?’ Listening to Jazz’s voice almost seemed too make his plating melt with how smooth and rich it was. Almost like the humans sweet chocolate. 

“Leave ‘em burnin’ an’ then you’re gone. Lookin’ out for another, anyone will do. You’re in tha mood for a dance an’ when ya get tha chance.” Jazz continued. Prowl let his optics meet Jazz’s visor and he suddenly felt lost. Jazz’s expression changed from one too being happy and cheerful too a look of embarrassment and feeling flustered as they both continued too dance. 

The music faded out as they both danced around. The song changed a few times, with each song that came on the two got more confident and had more fun while the time passed. 

Jazz was happy to see Prowl letting loose so much that he was laughing and dancing with the visored mech, it was almost intoxicating. He felt himself leaning closer and closer to the praxian. Prowl himself noticed the way Jazz was looking at him and he too felt himself moving closer too the mech. First it was resting their foreheads against one another, so close, they were both so close. 

The visored mech felt weak in his joints and his spark was racing he slowly leaned in and kissed his friend softly. He was scared of what reaction the normally cool and collected tactician would have from being kissed by him, but then he felt the mech start to kiss back he relaxed and melted into the kiss. 

Any sense of reality faded around them as they both stopped dancing and held each other close.

When they pulled away Jazz smirked again, “About time you loosen up huh?” Prowl huffed, “Shut it Jazz. We both should be getting back to work.” He said and he looked away with a blush across his face. Jazz chuckled which caused Prowl too smile, that was when they heard a click and a flash across their bodies then heard hurried pede steps, “Guys! Jazz and Prowl were KISSING!” 

Both mech stood there shocked staring at the door then looked to each other and sighed, “Bluestreak” they said in unison, chuckling they continued to hold one another, pulling away Prowl made his way to the door, he picks up his clipboard and looks back to Jazz, “We should do this again.” 

Jazz grabs the chair he was previously sitting in before everything happened and looks back at the mech and smiles, “Yeah...we should.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song Dancing Queen by ABBA
> 
> Sorry I haven’t been on guys, I got stuck and had absolutely no idea what to write but I hope you guys like this! Until next time!


End file.
